


Day 4 - Single Malt Scotch

by SabrielandOrangeJuice



Series: Midnight Writing Challenge [4]
Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielandOrangeJuice/pseuds/SabrielandOrangeJuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://a-fanficwriter.tumblr.com/post/101356535495/itd-also-be-pretty-rad-if-a-hot-guy-lived">this</a> prompt/au thing I found.  My original summary was something like 'Kurt moves from a sunny place in the country to a rainy city apartment and misses the stars.  He meets Zisteau on the buildings fire exit on the first clear night since he arrived'.  But it kind of changed a bit.  It's basically the same except they meet on the roof and it's from Zisteau's point of view instead of Kurt's like I originally intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4 - Single Malt Scotch

Zisteau was sitting taking advantage of the mild, clear night to spend some time outside. He had a glass of scotch and his favourite book, and he was sat at the top of the buildings fire exit stairs watching the stars. He had just gotten into his book when his attention was pulled away by the sound of a door slamming closed a couple of floors below him, followed by a quiet curse. He closed his book and listened to his neighbours footsteps climb the stairs. The man was also clutching a book and a drink, and seemed surprised when he spotted Zisteau.

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t realise there was already someone here.” The man blushed slightly and turned to leave, but Zisteau quickly stopped him.  
“Don’t worry about, there’s space for two here.”  
“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to intrude.”  
“No it’s fine. I’m Zisteau by the way.”  
“Kurt, nice to meet you.” There was a pause as Kurt walked over and sat next to Zisteau, and then, “So, do you come up here often?”  
“Yeah. I like to come up here whenever it’s nice. Bring a glass of Scotch and a book. It’s nice to relax away from the world sometimes.”  
“Well now I really feel like I’m intruding. But yes I know what you mean. It’s always raining here, I’ve missed the stars.”  
“Have you just moved here then? I haven’t seen you around the building too much.” Kurt looked bashful at that.  
“Ah no, I’ve been here for a couple of months. I work from home though, so I don’t get out much.”

The conversation dropped after that, and both men returned to their books. Zisteau found he couldn’t concentrate with Kurt sitting beside him though, and he found himself star gazing or sneaking glances at the man beside him more often than he was reading. Kurt was reading a book about astronomy, and he seemed to be doing much the same thing Zisteau was. After a while he just asked Kurt about the stars, who replied eagerly. That conversation led to many others, and the pair talked until the small hours of the morning. Eventually Kurt checked his watch.

“Oh, goodness. It’s after 1am. I should probably head to bed.”  
“That late already? I should go back inside too.” Zisteau stood, before helping Kurt up.  
“It was nice to meet you Kurt. Perhaps we’ll see each other around sometime.”  
“Indeed, I’ll look forward to it.”

The two men parted ways, and in the days that followed Zisteau found himself looking forward to the next clear night. He kept a bottle of scotch that he hoped to share with Kurt when it finally came.

**Author's Note:**

> This took a while to get started on, and I feel like some of my dialogue was kind of out of character, but I was pretty happy with this one. I like this au/prompt too so I might come back to it at some point.
> 
> I think my habit of just writing back and forth dialogue for a long time with no description is probably a bad one. I should not do that.


End file.
